Shadows Shine on the Devil
by CrosserX
Summary: Matt Murdock meets a school teacher, and suddenly, love is not-so-blind . . . literally. Set during  Current  time as an Avenger.   Matt/OC, Foggy/OC, other Avenger pairings.  Rated T for language and eventual SC. Please R&R!
1. The Bar Setting

"What's she look like?"

"She's . . . wow. She's like, she . . . God. Okay, she's got . . . green eyes? No, blue eyes, they're blue. Shes got long, curly blonde hair . . . Okay, she looks like Anna Paquin, minus the huge teeth gaps, and she has softer features – oh, wait, you're blind. Look, she's just really, really hot, alright?"

Matt laughed at Foggy. "Whos she with?"

"Dunno, some older girl. Brunette, too skinny. Okay, they're ordering their drinks – the brunette got a shot of whiskey and the blond hottie got a martini."

Matt stood, swinging his white-and-crimson cane towards the bar, making his ways towards the counter. "Excuse me?" he asked, and he caught the scent of her fresh, flowery smell as he slid onto the stool next to her.

Tapping her long fingernails on the counter, he could just barely see her turning her head and smiling. "Yes?" she asked in a smooth voice.

"Well, I have a problem, see. I was blinded by your beauty so I'm going to need your name and number for insurance reasons."

She laughed, leaning her head back. "And how many women have you used that line on?"

"Tons. I just haven't ever meant it."

She laughed again.

"So how about that name?" Matt asked.

"My name is Noelle Clancy. As for my number . . . well, I guess you're just going to have to work for that."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Foggy was trying to move in on the Brunette.<p>

"You want to get some Italian food sometime?" he asked.

"I'm allergic to garlic."

"How about a smoothie?"

"I'm lactose intolerant."

"We could go get a burger . . ."

"I'm a vegetarian."

"Do you want to go for a movie?"

"I lost my glasses."

"How about I buy you a drink?"

"I already have one."

Foggy sighed, standing. "Ah, forget it."

"Hey!" The brunette called as he walked away. Foggy turned back to her.

The brunette leaned her head to the side. "You want to go to a work party with me?"

* * *

><p>"So how close am I to getting that number?"<p>

Noelle smiled. "You're getting warmer." She sipped her drink. "So what do you do for a living, Matt?"

"I'm a lawyer."

"Sheesh, you're burning up."

Matt laughed. "And what do you do?"

"I'm a teacher."

"Oh, yes? What do you teach?"

"Fourth grade."

"Exciting."

"Sarcasm unappreciated."

"No sarcasm intended. In a room for hours with a bunch of ten year olds? Must keep you o your toes."

He could tell she was smiling. "You know," she said. "Career Day is coming up. The teachers invite guests to come and speak about their jobs to the kids. I don't think we have a lawyer on the list. Interested?"

"Well, that depends. How much time will I get to spend with you, Ms. Clancy?"

She laughed, putting her hand over his. "Most of the day, Mr. Murdock."

He gave her a full smile. "I'm in."

* * *

><p>"Let me get this straight – you're going to spend an entire afternoon in a class room, talking to a bunch of snot-nosed kids about the joys of being a lawyer?"<p>

Foggy and Matt walked side by side out of the courthouse, waiting for the bus.

"Matt – this is time you could spend working on our new case! Or doing _other _stuff." He cleared his throat. "Other, you know, _Super_ good things."

"Well, I have time for other things, too!" Matt responded. "And, you know, I really like this girl. This is the first time I've connected with someone since Elektra and I . . ."

"Fine," Foggy sighed. "Fine, fine. You know, I'm going to a work party with her friend. Her name is Lauren."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. She's real high maintenance, but I sorta think its hot."

"You would."

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Matt laughed as the bus pulled up, and loaded with his friend.

* * *

><p>That night, Daredevil sat atop a gargoyle, listening closely. He turned suddenly, hearing a commotion down the street aways. He swung his billy club so that it separated, swinging onto the next building and jumping down into the alley. He looked around.<p>

Someone was there, he could just feel it.

He was turning around, and someone grabbed his shoulders. "Boo!"


	2. The Art of Proper Handholding

"Boo!"

Daredevil spun around as hands clamped down on his shoulders. He struck out with his fist, but his attacker was laughing. "Peter!" Daredevil hissed.

"Hows it going?" Spiderman laughed, hanging upside down by his web by the way his speech hit Matts ears.

"Don't do that," Daredevil sighed, but couldn't help but laugh.

Spiderman stood suddenly. Daredevil did, too. "What's wrong?" Daredevil asked. "Are your spidey senses tingling?"

Spiderman shushed him. "Somethings not right."

"Yeah, there are two costumed guys in an alley chatting instead of fighting."

"Is Bullseye out of jail?"

"I – what? No."

"He is now."

Daredevil ducked just as a knife flew over his head. Spidey grabbed his arm, swinging him on top of the building. Daredevil could hear his breathing. "What are you doing here, Bullseye?"

"Not going to welcome me home, dear?"

There was a dramatic, stare down moment, which was ruined by the ringing of Spidermans cellular phone.

"Hello? Oh, hi honey. You got the part? That's great! Listen, I'm at work right now, but we'll celebrate the second I get home. Yes. I love you too. Bye." He hung up. "Sorry," he said. "That happens a lot."

"Enough talk!" Bullseye said.

Daredevil looked at Spidey. "I don't have time for this," he told him. "I'm supposed to be watching for a bank robbery."

"Oh that?" Bullseye asked. "Yeah, that was me. I dropped a hint, hoping to lure Daredevil into it, but I wasn't expecting this berserker to get involved."

Spidey looked at Matt. "He just called me a berserker."

Daredevil shrugged. "He does call them as he sees him," he said.

Daredevil rolled to the side as various items were thrown at him.

"Hey, Spidey? Little help?"

A moment later, Daredevil shoved his feet into Bullseyes chest, throwing him backwards into a wall, where Spidey webbed him. Bullseye, struggling to get free, went over the building, falling into a dumpster. He stood and ran for it.

"Damn," Spidey said.

"Tell me about it," Matt groaned.

Spidey shrugged. "I have to get home; MJ got a part in a movie."

"Great!" Daredevil said. "Tell her congrats for me."

"I will. I have to work tomorrow, you wanna do lunch on Monday?"

"Can't. I'm doing career day at South Side Elementary."

"Hey, I got invited to that by one of MJs friends!" Spidey said. "Maybe I should go."

"You should bring MJ," Daredevil told him. "It would be interesting to have an actress for the kids. I have a friend that would be glad to have her."

"Sweet! We'll be there."

Matt groaned as he rolled over, hitting the alarm clock and reaching for his sunglasses. He dragged his feet to the kitchen, brewing coffee. He hit his answering machine.

"Hey Matt, it's me," Foggys voice said. "Listen, I need the files for the case, so I'll stop by in the morning."

"Hi, Matt, it's Scott Summers. We just wanted to thank you again for coming to help with the Danger Room session the other day, and apologize again, Jubilee didn't mean to blow up your boot, it just happens sometimes. Thanks, bye."

"Matt!" Peters voice said. "Why the hell is there a picture of Daredevil and Spiderman holding hands on the cover of the _Bugle_? Oh, that's right, you can't see, you lucky bastard! Well, _I_ didn't take the picture. Someone got a lucky shot of us holding hands while I swung you up onto that building last night! You owe me one, man."

Matt laughed, his day already made. His phone rang again.

"Hello?"

"Matt," Tonys voice came over the phone. "Are you coming to the meeting today?"

"Oh," Matt said. "Oh, yeah."

"Good – could you get the memo to Clint, please?"

"Yeah, I'll give him a call. I'm assuming Natasha is at his place?"

"Probably. Make sure she comes, too. Steve wants to talk to her about something."

"Will do."

Matt hung up with him, dialing Clints number. Natasha picked up. "Hey," Matt said. "Clint and you need to meet us at the mansion today, don't forget."

"Got it."

Matt hung up, sighing. He went upstairs, deciding against his costume, and just left for the Avengers Mansion in jeans and a T. The gate swung open, and he made his way to the door, where Jarvis was waiting. "Mr. Murdock," Jarvis said.

"Hey, Jarvis. Am I late for the party?"

"Not at all, sir. The others are in the meeting room."

"Thanks."

By now, Matt knew his way to the briefing room – he opened the door.

"Yes!" Peter whooped. "Causal Sunday. I'm glad I'm not the only one who showed up in jeans."

Matt heard MJ smack him lightly on the head, and Matt sat on Peters other side. "Hey," he said. "Whos missing?"

"Jennifer, Clint, Natasha, Logan, and Carol aren't here yet."

"Hey, Mary Jane," Matt said. "I heard you got a role – congratulations."

"Thanks, Matt!" She said. "It's small, but will you come to the premiere?"

"Wouldn't miss it," Matt smiled.

The door opened, and Matt caught Clint and Natasha's scent. Not long after, Logan came in, arguing with Jennifer, and Carol followed.

"Gentlemen," Tony said. "And ladies – we've had a recent rise in crime activity. As Peter and Matt were so kind to inform us, Bullseye is out of jail. Otto Octavious is also running around –" Peter huffed "–Norman Osborn, however, is still in captivity."

"Logan," Steve said. "Whats the news on Magneto?"

"Nothin' as of now," the X-Man growled. "We did just finish cleanin' up after this 'Ord of the Breakworld' jackass with Fury."

"Speaking of Fury," Steve said. "More weapons are missing."

"Missing weapons?" Jennifer said. "From S.H.I.E.L.D?"

"Yea," Tony said. "And Fury is pissed."

"I'm sending in She-Hulk and Black Widow to help investigate," Steve said.

"And while we're on the topic of new villains." Carol stood, crossing her arms. "We've got a new one. She just now started showing up. Goes by Shadowshine."

"I've heard this story!" Luke Cages voice rang out clearly. "Read 'bout it in the _Bugle_. It was behind the picture of Pete and Matt holding hands."

"We weren't holding hands!" Peter fumed as the girls giggled.

"So this new one," Carol went on. "She can make this light, it comes from her chest. It's so freakin' white it can blind people. But normally, she just kills people. Normally it's just been bad guys – former mafia, sex offenders, etc., etc."

"But the problem is," said Tony. "Is that shes killing them – we don't do that. It makes her, technically, an assassin."


	3. The Devil, the Actress, and the Goblin

Matt was buzzed into South Side Elementary school the next morning. He felt his way to the office with his cane, stopping at the front desk. "Matt Murdock, here for career day in Ms. Clancy's room . . .?"

"Sure," she responded, scribbling a name tag out for him and handing it to him. "You're that lawyer from Hells Kitchen, right? From Nelson and Murdock?"

"That's me."

"Can I have your card? I have a court matter in hand, and I could really use some help."

He pulled a card from his pocket, handing it to the secretary. The office door opened.

"Hey, there, foureyes," came Peters voice.

"Hey, Pete. Hi, Mary Jane."

"Hi, Matt."

"Peter Parker and Mary Jane Watson for career day," Peter told the secretary.

"Omigosh. Peter Parker? You're the guy who takes pictures of Spider-Man!" She said.

"That's me."

"How on earth did you get that picture of Daredevil and Spiderman holding hands?"

Matt laughed as Peter fumed. "I didn't take that shot!" Peter took his name tag, grumbling.

"Tell me again why I'm here," Peter mumbled to Matt as the two went down the hall.

"You're a photographer."

"I sorta regret that. I should go full on hero, like Cap."

"You could never be Cap."

"I could if I wanted!"

Matt smiled, and then caught the flowery, sweet scent he had been anticipating.

"Ms. Clancy, I believe?" He asked with a bright smile.

She turned, and Matt felt her smile. "Mr. Murdock!" She said. "I'm so glad you came."

Matt gestured to where Peter stood. "This is a good friend of mine, Peter Parker. He's the photographer I told you about. And this is –"

"Mary Jane Watson," Noelle said, shaking MJs hand. "I saw your cameo in that upcoming comedy – you're even more beautiful in real life!"

MJ laughed. "Thanks," she said. "I'm glad I was invited."

"Class starts in twenty minutes," she said. "Peter, you can go to Lauren Jensons room across the hall – she won't bite."

"Sure," he said. "Have fun, you two," he told MJ and Matt.

Matt and MJ followed Noelle to her class room, where students were starting to come in. "Matt, Mary Jane, this is Mr. John Cole, chief of police; Mr. Aleksander Hugo, president of the Bank of Brooklyn; Ms. Sandra Cullen, owner of the City Life Pub; and Mr. Norman Osborn, president of Oscorp."

Matt went rigid. He felt MJ tense beside him, and put a comforting hand on her arm.

"And this," Noelle said. "Is Mr. Matt Murdock, one of the lawyers from Nelson and Murdock, and Ms. Mary Jane Watson, a local actress."

They all exchanged polite hellos, except for Norman, who MJ made a point of ignoring.

"Calm down," Matt whispered to MJ as they sat down. "He's not here to cause trouble."

"I can't calm down, I wonder if Peter knows," she hissed back. "I thought he was in jail!"

"Somethings off – he's back to being an icon in the papers. Its like no one even remembers the Green Goblin. Maybe he's different too. He probably doesn't even recognize you."

On cue, MJ started as Matt heard something – a paper airplane – land in her lap. She opened it, sighed with a stomp of her foot, and cursed under her breath.

"Whats it say?" Matt asked.

"It says 'Miss me?'" She said.

Matt hit his head against the wall. "Awesome."

"Thank you, Mr. Osborn, for that wonderful presentation," Noelle said as the students clapped. "Who would have known running a facility like yours could be so much work?" She cleared her throat. "And if you'd all welcome Ms. Mary Jane Watson. Ms. Watson . . .?"

MJ stood up, going to the front of the room. "Hi," she said. "Like Ms. Clancy said, my name is Mary Jane, or MJ."

"You're an actress, right?" A kid called.

"Yes, I am. I've been in plays and a few small roles for movies."

"Is it hard?"

"Very. People think it's all glamorous, but you don't have flexible hours, you have to stay in shape, and you can have no distractions on set. A lot of times you don't get a say in what you want your character to be like. You just act it."

"Do you like it?"

"I love it, but I always have."

"Are you married?"

MJ laughed. "No, I just have a boyfriend."

"Is he an actor, too?"

"Nope. He's a photographer."

"Is it that guy?"

Matt felt the kids look in his direction.

"Bobby!" Noelle said.

"No, it's alright," MJ said. "Mr. Murdock is not my boyfriend, but he is a very close friend – he happens to be my boyfriends best friend."

"Not always a good thing," Matt said gravely, and the children laughed.

As MJ continued, Matt could feel Normans eyes boring into him, and he ignored it. He knew how the Goblin played – he always went for Peters loved ones. MJ had let slip that Matt was Petes best friend. Matt knew what was coming – the Goblin was going to come after him. He smiled a little – what a surprise the Goblin would get! Matt almost looked forward to it. . .

"Thank you Ms. Watson. Now, when you all come back from lunch, Mr. Murdock will speak. Lets all give a round of applause for out speakers." The students clapped, and the bell rang.

"Would you like to join me for lunch?" Noelle asked Matt.

"I'd love to," he smiled. "But I'll be back in a minute – I forgot to tell Peter something."

"Sure. I'll be here."

Matt joined MJ, entering the hall. "Peter," MJ said. "We've got a problem, the –"

"Hello, Peter," Normans voice came from behind them.

Matt could feel Peters initial shock, then anger. "N-Norman," he said. "I thought you were in prison."

"It seems that somehow," Norman said. "Everyones forgotten about that little detail."

"What are you up to, Osborn?"

"Peter," Norman smiled. "Nothing at all." He glanced from MJ to Matt. "Nothing. At. All." He cleared his throat. "I bid you good day."

"What – why – how?" Peter stuttered as they stood there together.

"I have a plan," Matt said. "But we can't talk here."

Peter nodded. "Tonys. Be there at six."

Matt nodded to his friend. "Keep an eye on MJ."

"Oh, you have no idea."

Matt returned to Noelle, sitting down together at the desk. "Trouble in paradise?" she asked. "I noticed you and Mr. Osborn sizing each other up."

"We have a unique past. Not even with me directly. More of Peter."

"You two are very close?"

"We're friends." Matt took a drink of diet soda. "He's really good to rely on, and you can trust him." He smiled. "I have a lot of love for MJ, too. She's like a sister to me."

Noelle nodded. "That's how Lauren and I are," she said. "We were best friends since high school, and we went to college together, sharing a dorm and everything, and ended up both teaching here."

"That's a rare friendship," Matt remarked. "I have one like that with Franklin – you meet him the other night?"

Noelle grinned. "Lauren thinks shes in love already."

Matt laughed, and their hands brushed as they reached for napkins. Noelle smiled, allowing her hand to linger. "Whats it like?"

"Whats what like?"

"Being blind."

Matt leaned back. "Well," he started. "In my case, it's just darkness. I haven't always been blind – I was made that way in an accident when I was young, involving radioactive junk. But sometimes . . ." He shook his head. "Sometimes if theres noise, it's like I can see again."

"Like a side effect from the radioactive substance?"

"Something like that."

"So like a bat. Interesting."

Matt hesitated. "I know its freaky, but yeah."

"I see."

"I don't."

Noelle laughed again, and Matt smiled. "Would you like to get dinner with me tomorrow night?"

Noelle smiled again. "I'd like that."

The bell rang a few moments later, and the students flooded back into the classroom after recess.

"Well, class," Noelle said. "Mr. Murdock is our last guest speaker. I think you'll like him."

Matt felt his way to the front, straddling a chair and leaning his cane against the wall.

"Well," Matt said. "As I'm pretty sure you can tell, I can't see you if your raise your hand, so just, go ahead and ask after I'm doing talking. My name is Matt Murdock, I'm a lawyer and partner with Franklin Nelson of Nelson and Murdock, located in Hells Kitchen. What we do, it try to bring cases and pieces of puzzles together. We handle domestic violence, divorce, even murder."

"So basically," a kid said. "You get paid to argue all day."

Matt smiled. "Something like that."

"You're blind, right?" A girl asked.

"Right."

Some of the boys whispered to each other.

"Is it hard being blind and working?" the girl asked.

"Not at all. I wasn't always blind, though. I've learned from my other senses that sight is over rated." He ducked just as a spit ball flew over his head, and twisted to the left as a paper wad came at him. The whole class went silent.

"You're not blind!" A boy called. "You saw that coming!"

Matt smiled again, tapping his ears. "Enhanced senses. Part of the package with being blind."

"If you're a lawyer," one kid said slowly. "Then did you represent Wilson Fisk?"

Matt frowned. "I – no. I did not defend Wilson Fisk."

"So you think he was guilty with this whole crime ordeal?"

_How old is this kid?_ Matt thought. "I didn't say that. I just don't represent him."

"Why is your cane that color?" a girl asked.

Matt smiled. "What color?"

"The red – oh."

Matt laughed. "It's okay," he said. "I don't have my canes specially made – Mr. Nelson orders them for me."

The rest of the talk continued on like this. At the end of the day, Matt walked out with Noelle to her car. "Thanks for your help," she said. "Though I have to apologize – most of their questions were about your condition then your job."

"Don't worry about it," he smiled.

"Can I give you a ride somewhere?"

"Actually, that'd be great." He got into the passenger seat.

"So where to?"

"Stark Towers? I have some business there."

"Sure." She angled the car out of the parking lot.

**Next Time – Matt meets with a certain telepathic X-Men in an attempt to take down the Green Goblin!**


	4. Shades of Grey

"You sure about this?"

"Absolutely."

"Why couldn't Natasha do it?"

"Osborn has seen Natasha – he knows her. Just let me do this, alright?"

Logan grumbled. "Fine. But if you get one hair on her head hurt. . ." _Skint._

Matt took the bus to the restaurant, where he entered.

"Over here!" a voice called to him.

He followed the voice, sitting down. "That's for helping me with this," he told her.

"No problem. This was the darkest place I could find, and least populated."

"You sure your husband is okay with this?"

He could tell she was smiling. "It's not his call."

"Good point."

"I've heard a lot about you."

"And I you."

"How's life as an Avenger?"

"It's alright. I'm still not quite used to the whole team thing."

She waved her hand as their dinner was served to them. "You get used to it. So . . ." And awkward silence. "Are you and Elektra . . .?"

"We're done."

"For now?"

Matt sighed.

"I've met someone else."

"Oh? Tell me about her!"

Matt smiled, thinking about her. "She's a teacher. She's just so beautiful, I can tell, and she's funny and great to the kids, and she just has such a good attitude about her. She's not prying or clingy, but not too distant."

She gasped. "Matt Murdock, you are head over heels for this woman!"

"Maybe."

"How many times have you seen her?"

"Yesterday was the third – I took her to dinner."

"And you're with me now instead of her."

"This needed to be done." He smiled. "Again, thank you."

She flipped her hair. "All in the hair."

"Yeah," Matt sighed. "Logan was pissed because I wouldn't use Natasha."

"Natasha didn't put a mask on – she's a known Avenger. He'd recognize her."

"And her powers are in her strength and guns, not her mind like yours."

"Which is defiantly going to help."

After the two finished dinner, she took his arm and he led her out, taking a stroll in the dark, less populated areas of town.

She tensed at the same time he did. "Get ready," she said.

He ducked just as the glider flew over their heads – the Goblin grabbed Matts guest by the arm, holding her against him. He gave an annoying insane laugh.

"Come with me!" He told Matt. "Or she dies!"

"Okay," Matt said with a shrug.

"I'll do it, slowly – and it will be your entire fault that your best friend loses the love of his life!"

"Again, okay, but there is a problem with that." Matt spun his cane around. "That's not Mary Jane."

The Goblin cackled, then realized what had been said. He looked at the woman in his clutches, and she smiled, before the Goblin went sailing into a large brick wall behind them with a cosmic force.

"Goblin," Matt said as the Goblin stood shakily. "Meet Jean Grey. The _Phoenix. _Jean, meet the Goblin."

Jean gave a finger wave. "Hi, there."

"Jean here is telekinetic," Matt said.

"And telepathic," Jean added.

"And," added a gruff voice from the shadows. "My girl." Wolverine emerged, his claws gleaming.

"It's over, Goblin," Iron Man said as he landed in front of them, and Cap stepped out of the shadows with Spider-Man and Iron Fist.

The Goblin hesitated, the raised his hands over his head in surrender.

Jean turned to Wolverine as Cap and Iron Man made their capture. "Your girl?" She demanded.

Wolverine grinned. "Someones gotta be watchin' for ya, 'specially when Slims outta town."

Jean turned to Matt. "This was done quicker than we thought – why don't you call your lady friend?"

"That's actually a great idea," Matt said.

**Next Time – Matt finally comes face-to-face with Shadowshine . . . Literally . . .**


	5. The Randomness of Bullseye

"Thanks for taking me to lunch."

"Thanks for coming with me."

Matt stopped outside of Noelle's door. It was their eighth date, and they were holding hands. She smiled. "I have class all day tomorrow, but Saturday . . .?"

"I can't wait," he said.

She smiled, reaching up and touching his face, and then pulling his sunglasses off.

She touched gently around his eyes. "I wish you could see me."

He pressed his forehead against hers. "Me too."

"Matt?"

"Mm-hm?"

"Will you kiss me, please?"

He smiled, taking her face in his hands. "You don't have to ask me twice." He pressed his lips softly to hers, and she bit his lower lip teasingly before the kiss grew more passionate. It left Matt in a daze as he wondered back to the office, where Foggy grilled him all about the date.

The next evening, Matt looked at his watch. "Crap."

"Whats wrong?" Noelle asked.

"I'm late for a meeting."

"Where to?"

"Um." He smiled sheepishly. "The Avengers Mansion?"

Her jaw dropped. "You work with the Avengers?"

"Erm – lawsuits and what not," he said as they pulled up to the gates. He smiled. "Do you . . . want to meet them?"

She gasped, and Matt led her inside.

"Everyone," he said, entering the room. "I have a guest visitor."

Everyone looked up – Matt never brought people to work. The others did – Mary Jane came with Peter to every meeting, and Jessica still came with Luke.

"This is Noelle," he said.

"Oh, wow," she stuttered. "I am so honored to meet you all!"

"That's Iron Man, Captain America, She-Hulk, Black Widow, Hawkeye, Spiderman, and Luke Cage. Where is everyone?"

"Short meeting," Cap said, sliding a folder to Matt. It was already printed in Braille, and Matt nodded after feeling it over.

"Got it."

"That was so exciting!" Noelle said. "You're so exciting!"

Matt smiled, realizing Jean was right.

He was in love with Noelle.

Daredevil jumped from one building to another, chasing a disturbance. He got there the same time as someone else – he could hear their footsteps – female – but for an odd reason, he couldn't smell her.

"You must be Shadowshine," he said.

She spun around. "And you're Daredevil." She grinned. "Want to play?"

She gave a roundhouse kick towards Daredevil, and he caught it, twisting her.

"Who did you kill tonight?" He asked, grabbing her hand and twisting her into him, his face inches from hers.

"Nobody that you'd feel bad to see," she hissed, slipping under his legs and hitting him square in the back with both feet.

Using his billy club as a grappling hook, he spun himself back around, catching her arm and sending her spinning.

"Want to bet?"

"You Avengers and your do-good attitude," she said.

"You could, too, if you put your mind to it."

"Thanks," she said, and jumped on his back. He rolled over, now on top of her.

"Shouldn't you at least buy me a drink first?"

There was a burst of light, and Daredevil went flying backwards. When he opened his eyes, he gasped. He could see. Lights poured into his vision from the city, one particularly bright light in front of him – shining around a woman, who was wearing a tight, light blue leather one-piece from her feet to her neck. White leather gloves and boots shone when she moved, and her ash blonde hair was held back in a sleek braid. A simple white mask covered only around her eyes.

"Oh my God," he whispered, standing.

Shadowshine took a step back. "You can still see? I hit you with enough force to blind a rhinoceros!"

There was a laugh behind them, and Shadowshine screamed as a sharp knife went through her shoulder. The light was gone, and Daredevil was left sightless. "No!" He shouted. "Shadowshine, no!"

He reached her, smelling the metallic of blood. "No," she told him, moaning. "No, don't touch it . . ." She reached up, yanking it out of her shoulder.

Daredevil stood. "Bullseye!" He yelled. "Come out where I can see you!"

With a slight noise, he heard Bullseye behind him, and swerved to the right in time to miss a dagger. Pulling his billy club from his side pocket, he shot out with it, knocking Bullseye in the side of the head.

"Stay out of the kitchen!" Daredevil spat.

Bullseye elbowed his jaw, and went running off.

Daredevil coughed for a minute, then looked in the direction of Shadowshine. "Why the hell is Bullseye trying to kill you?"

"Because I was trying to kill him!"

"Why?"

"He killed my sister."

Daredevil sighed. "You're bleeding."

"So are you."

He touched his nose gingerly. "Guess so. Yours it worse, though. Come here," he said. "I'll help you."

"I don't need your help."

"You're going to bleed to death."

"Why do you hate me?"

He was caught off guard. "What?"

"Why do you guys hate me? The Avengers?"

"You're a killer!"

"Only the bad guys!"

"It's still not right. There are bad children in the world, would you kill them?"

"I would never touch a child!"

"But a grown man is different." He sighed. "I see."

"I don't."

He looked up sharply. "What?"

She shrugged. "I don't think you understand my reasoning."

"Look," He said. "I know a lot about revenge. It's not the way."

"It's the only way."

"I can help you." He offered his hand. "Just let me."

She hesitated, then took his hand. He pulled her towards him, and before Daredevil knew what was happening, she yanked his mask off.

There was a silent shock, and Shadowshine stumbled back aways. "Oh, no," she whispered, dropping the mask and covering her mouth with her hands. "Oh, no oh no no no no. . . ." She was crying.

Daredevil stood rigid. "What? Whats is it?" He stepped forward, removing her mask.

"It won't do any good!" She cried. "I know you can't see me!"

He ran his hands down the side of her face, taking the braid out of her hair. "N-Noelle?"

She cried harder. "Oh, Matt. Oh, Matt, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!"

She quieted a bit as the soft glow came from her chest, and Matt could see her again. "I can see you."

"From my light?"

"Yes."

She cried even harder. Finally, she looked up, her face tearstained.

And the next thing either of them knew, they were locked in a passionate kiss.

**Next Time - Noelle has given up her old ways, and Matt wants to get her into the Avengers. But can she stand to stay with Matt with Foggy around?**


	6. Foggy's Accident

Matt stretched, smiling as he turned over in bed. He couldn't see her, but he could hear her soft breathing.

She moaned softly, opening her eyes. She touched the side of Matts face. "Morning."

He smiled. "Morning."

The door opened. "Morning!" Foggy called from the kitchen. Before any of them knew what was happening, he walked into the bedroom, dropping a box of doughnuts.

Noelle screamed, covering her breasts with the sheets, Matt screamed, telling Foggy to get the hell out, and Foggy screamed, ranting about how sorry he was.

A moment later, Noelle had her hair in a messy bun, wearing one of Matts longer robes, and he shimmied into some boxers and a t shirt, going out to the living room.

"For future reference," he said. "DON'T COME IN MY BEDROOM WITHOUT KNOCKING."

"Sorry!" Foggy said. "Doughnut?"

Noelle put her head in her hands. "I can't believe this."

Matt looked at the clock. "Man, I was supposed to be at the Avengers Mansion an hour ago."

"Um, Matt? Ex-nay on the talk-ay," Foggy muttered.

"Don't worry," Matt said. "She knows."

"You know," Foggy said bluntly.

"Oh, I _know_," Noelle agreed.

"Alrighty then. I guess you two need a ride, then?"

Matt walked into the mansion, donning his costume, and Noelle in her costume followed.

"Matt," Noelle said. "What if they don't want me?"

"Trust me, they will."

He entered the briefing room, and everyone froze as they caught sight of Shadowshine.

"Hi, everyone," Matt said. "Noelle wants to turn over a new leaf."

"Hold up," Logan said. "Your blonde – was Shadowshine the whole time?"

"Yeah. I know, right?"

Iron Man crossed his arms. "Matt, are you sure about this?"

Matt looked at Dr. Strange. "Doc?"

"Young lady," the Doctor said, standing. "May I?" He asked.

"Um, sure," Noelle said.

They were silent, until the Doc sat down again.

"Strange?" Cap asked.

"She is honest. She will do anything for Matthew. I can feel the bond."

"We'll try it out," Iron Man said. "No promises."

"You've got it."

Noelle cleared her throat. "I, uh," she started. "I'm sorry about killing those guys. It was . . . wrong."

MJ stood as a suspicious silence arose. "Come and sit by me, Noelle," she said.

Noelle looked at her thankfully, as MJ explained why they were there.

"Matt," Tony whispered. "We'll send her out on a mission, okay? With Steve and Jessica. It she does okay, then for you. . ." He nodded. "We'll let her in."

Matt nodded.

Matt waited patiently by the phone for the call that evening, bit jumped out of his skin when the doorbell rang. He opened it, and Noelle rushed in. "Oh, Matt, it was insane! Like anything I've ever felt!" She threw her arms around him.

"Hello to you too," he laughed. "Tell me about it."

"Okay, well Captain America and Spider-Woman and I went after the Mad Thinker. I was so confused by the different methods, but Steve was so nice and supporting –"

"He told you his real name?"

She nodded. "He said the most important thing in a unit is trust."

"Sounds like him. Continue."

"Anyway, when we got there, there were three buildings on fire, but Spider-Woman helped to get the firemen going, and Steve and I took on the Thinker! He knocked Steves shield out of his hand with some sort of device he made, so I used my trademark zing and he lost control, and we arrested him!"

"Great job, sweetie!" He laughed, kissing her.

"Matt," She said. "I understand, now. About the killing. It was wrong. What you said to me, about the children . . ." she shook her head. "I love this new job."

Matt smiled. "Noelle. I love you."

**Next Time – Someone wants Daredevil –and Matt Murdock, his civilian self – dead. But can he take on this king of crime with the Goblin busting out?**


	7. Doom

Matt felt his way into the office, going to the front desk. He had a bouquet of colorful flowers in his arm.

"Oooh, who are those for?" The secretary asked. "Noelle?"

"Indeed," he said. "Its lunch, right?"

"The bell just rang. Go for it."

Matt made his way to the classroom, where he stopped in the doorway. "Excuse me," he said. "I'm looking for the most beautiful school teacher in the world."

"Matthew Murdock!" Noelle said. "What on earth –" Her breath caught. "Oh, Matt!"

He handed them to her, and she read the card aloud. "Congratulations on making the team, you'll always be my number one, love, Matt." She smiled. "Oh, baby," she said. "Thank you," she said, kissing his cheek and arranging the flowers on her desk.

"Good news," Matt said. "They delivered the last of your stuff to my apartment today."

"Great!" She said. Her phone beeped, and she looked at it before flipping it open. "Hey, Tony. Of course. Actually, he's standing right in front of me. I'll be sure he knows. Ok. Oh, hey, do you want your dry cleaning picked up on the way? No, it's no problem, it's on the way. Ok. Bye." She hung up.

"Look at my girlfriend," Matt said, lopping his hands around her waist. "The Mansion on speed dial, passing memos, picking up Tony's dry cleaning . . . you're a real Avenger!"

She laughed, pressing her hands against his chest. "Get used to it."

"Easily," he said, kissing her lightly. "So – tonight. Dinner or crimefighting?"

"Who's on the list?"

"I was going to go out with Peter and Felicia."

"I'll come along. Could be interesting."

"Even more with you," he smiled.

The bell rang, and the students were making their way back. "See you at home," Matt said.

"Yeah," Noelle said. "Our home."

"Duck!" Shadowshine hit the ground just as a throwing star lodged itself in the wall behind her.

"Thanks," She breathed.

"No prob," Black Cat said. "Uh-oh – here he comes again!" The two women flipped backwards each way, and Daredevil grabbed Black Cats hand in one hand, and Shadowshines in his other hand, and flipped them each way.

"Oh, ladies!" Spidey jumped down beside them. "I have surprise for you!"

"Thanks, but we're a bit busy with Bullseye, thanks!" Black Cat snapped, as a piece of pipe lodged its self in the wall over her head.

They all stared at it. "Well," Shadowshine said. "That was lucky."

Black Cat smiled, before running straight at their attacker.

"He's got friends!" Daredevil called as someone grabbed him from behind. He flipped the attacker. "Shadowshine . . .?"

"They're just random assassins," she reported. "I think someone is trying to take you out."

"Yeah," Daredevil said darkly. "And I bet I know who."

"Why is it always a 'dark and stormy night'? Why is it never, 'It was a moderately warm and comfortable night?" Spiderman complained as he rewired the alarm system for the building. "There. Un-alarmed."

"Put a sock in it, webhead," Black Cat said, opening the door.

They walked down the hall, and red lights started flashing. "Felicia – cut the lights," Daredevil said.

Black Cat nodded, cutting the electricity off in the building. They followed Daredevil, taking down security guards as they went. They finally reached the top office. "Shadowshine?" Daredevil said.

His girlfriend smiled as a bright, white light grew from her chest and surrounded them. Daredevil's heart sped up when he was able to see, and he kicked the door down.

In a row, the four heroes stood in the office of Wilson Fisk – The Kingpin of Crime.

"Alright, tubby," Spidey said. "Whatcha' trying to kill Daredevil for this time?"

"Where's Bullseye?"

"He needed a nap," Shadowshine said.

Fisk narrowed his eyes at her. "And who are you supposed to be? The Human Lightbulb?"

"Can I kill him?" Shadowshine asked her boyfriend with a pleading gaze.

"Not now," Daredevil said. "It's done, Fisk – you're old news. Why should I have to worry about looking over my shoulder?"

"I have unfinished business with you, Matt Murdock." Daredevil winced. "And I have every intention of closing this deal."

"What deal?"

"The deal I have with Victor von Doom. I kill you, he pays me."

"Why does Doom want me dead? He's more of the Fantastic Four's boy, isn't he?"

Fisk shrugged. "Maybe. But he wants a bunch of you heroes dead. You, Spiderman, Iron Man, Captain America, Wolverine, Cyclopes, even Nick Fury."

"Why?"

They were interrupted by a large crash somewhere in the building. Daredevil looked towards the window. "Spidey . . .?"

"I'm on it," Spiderman sighed, "But for your info, my spidey-sense? Off the charts." He went to find the source of the noise.

"Since I'm already being held here, what is a lovely, talented young lady like you doing in a group like the Avengers?" Asked Fisk, directing his glance at Shadowshine.

She smiled. "Well, aren't you sweet? Lose a few thousand pounds, grow some hair, and lay off the cigars, and you might be fairly charming."

Daredevil growled slightly, and Shadowshine grinned, bumping him. "Ease up, Devil."

"Guys, it's the Goblin," Spidey said breathlessly. "He broke out – Cap and Iron Man are down."

Daredevil glared at Fisk. "This isn't over." He turned to leave.

"It's almost like you can see me," Fisk called.

Daredevil paused, and looked over his shoulder. "I can."

**Next Time – Following a battle with the Goblin, Noelle and Matt get a visit from a certain vampire-slayer.**


	8. H A N D her over

"Ouch!"

"Just hold still, please."

Noelle pressed the icepack against Matt's head as gently as she could. "What happened after I was knocked out?" Matt winced.

Noelle sighed. "Jessica, Peter and I did the best we could to stop the Goblin, but he got away." He felt her frown. "Are you sure you don't need a hospital?"

"I'm fine," he said, kissing her hand.

There was a knock on the door – Noelle frowned at the clock. "Who is at our house at three in the morning?" She got up to answer it, and Matt tromped behind.

He heard her open the door, and a male voice asked, "Is this the residence of Matthew Murdock?"

"Well, yes, but he's not well at the moment."

"Its okay, Noelle," Matt said, moving her aside gently. "Can I help you?"

The stranger carried a strange scent, and Matt suddenly felt a strong grip on his neck. He was thrown backwards, and Noelle screamed. "Matt? Matt! Are you okay?"

Matt groaned as he stumbled to his feet. "Sonova . . . Honey?"

She lit the room up suddenly, and Matt could see. He lunged at the attacker, who was baring fangs and sharp, razor-like finger nails. Matt gave him a good punch in the side of the face, before he was elbowed and kicked to the ground. The stranger grabbed Noelle, and sunk his teeth into her throat. Blood gushed from her, and she screamed, before her eyes glazed over. The stranger dropped her, and she fell to the ground, her throat torn. Matt screamed and in rage, attacked. He was doing well for himself, but as he got tired, the attacker got stronger. The stranger grabbed Matt, preparing to sink his teeth into his neck. Suddenly, the attacker stopped, made a choking noise, and crumpled into ash. Matt collapsed on the ground, breathing heavy. He looked up at his savior – he was black, and wore black leather and had a collection of weapons – mostly stakes.

"Thanks," Matt breathed. He looked over at Noelle, whose light was dimming.

"She's dead," said the newcomer.

Matt held up a hand. "Just wait." He watched as the skin started healing over her neck, and suddenly she took a sharp breath, coughing as her light went out.

"Noelle," Matt breathed, holding her in his arms. "Are you okay?"

"Fine," she said hoarsely. "My throat's a bit sore."

"This bother you?" The newcomer asked, and Matt caught the overwhelming scent of garlic.

"Nope," Noelle said.

"How about this?" Matt heard him turn a switch, and Noelle shook her head.

"Light? Nope."

"Good." He helped them up.

"Boy, did you come in time," Matt said to the new guy, wrapping his arm around Noelle.

"That's my job. You Matt Murdock?"

"I am."

"My name is Blade. I need your help."

Matt raised an eyebrow, slipping his sunglasses back onto his face. "Like the vampire slayer?"

"That would be me. You're Daredevil."

"No, I'm not."

"You can't lie to the man with super senses – even if you have them yourself." He looked at Noelle. "Who's the girl?"

"My girlfriend Noelle. What do you need help with?"

"I ran into a man a few weeks ago by the name of Doom. Sound familiar?"

"Yeah, but that's more Reed Richards thing. You should talk to him."

"Reed Richards has been missing for two days, along with the rest of the Fantastic Four."

Matt stiffened. He heard Noelle press buttons into the phone. "Hello, Tony? It's Noelle. I think you better organize an emergency meeting – now."

"One more thing," Blade said. "While I was traveling, I met up with a couple of guys I found in Vermont."

Two people entered the room – one was male, the other female. Both smelled familiar.

Blade spoke. "This is Wade Wilson, Deadpool. And this is –"

"Elektra?" Matt said.

**Next Time – The Fantastic Four have been kidnapped by Doctor Doom! With the help of Blade, Deadpool, and Elektra, the Avengers go on a rescue mission, before it's too late!**


	9. Down to the Nightclub

"Elektra," Matt said again, this time more slowly.

"Hello, Matt," she said.

"I'm sensing tension," Deadpool said. He looked at Noelle. "Sup, sweetcheeks?"

Noelle put her hand on Matts shoulder. "Tony wants us at the building. Now."

Noelles phone beeped, and she looked down. "May Jane says Peter went after Doc Ock. I'll go get him, and you go ahead with them."

"We'll be right back," Matt told his guests, going to his and Noelles bedroom with Noelle following.

"Are they trustworthy?" Noelle asked as she slipped out of her clothes and into her costume.

"They're fine," said Matt as he changed. "Maybe not Deadpool. . . but the others are ok."

"And Elektra. . ."

Matt paused. "Are you okay?"

"She's very pretty," Noelle said with a sniff.

Matt laughed. "Noelle Clancy!"

"What?"

"Are you jealous?"

"Who me?" She lit the room up so that Matt could see the serious expression on her face. "Matt, I'm just worried. She was the love of your life, and . . ."

"You're the love of my life," Matt said, kissing her head. She turned around, and Matt took her silky hair in his fingers, braiding it down her back.

"She's just so . . . I don't know, Matt. I just don't want anything to happen." Matt tied her hair, and she turned around.

Matt took her hands in his. "Nothing will happen, okay? Promise." He kissed her. "Come on; we've got work to do."

They joined the others in the living room, and Noelle pulled her mask on. "Alright," she said grudgingly. "I'm going for Pete. Meet you at Tonys." She jumped out of the window and took off over the rooftops.

"You're working with another super?" Elektra asked as they all left the building.

"Yes."

"What sort of relationship do you two have?"

Matt stiffened, then looked at Elektra. "Catch me if you can."

He took off, jumping over a dumpster, onto an awning, and were on the roofs. He took off running, hearing Elektra's feet pounding behind him. She flipped in front of him, spinning around.

"So she's your girlfriend," Elektra said as they ran beside each other.

"Yeah," He said, jumping over a pipe and ducking under a clothes line.

"She's pretty."

"Don't I know it."

"She sorta looks like Anna Paquin. Without the gaps in her teeth."

"You know, that's what Foggy said."

They both stopped, both breathing a bit heavily.

"It's good to see you, Matt," Elektra grinned.

"You too," Matt smiled.

They arrived at Tonys in record time, and went inside.

"Elektra," Tony said in surprise. "It's good to see you . . ."

"She came with Blade." Daredevil said. He frowned. "Oh. They also brought . . ."

"Ladies and gentlemen, I have returned!" Deadpool walked in with Blade, sitting across from Wolverine, who growled. "Good to see ya'll!"

"Found Pete," Shadowshine said, coming inside with Spider-Man and Mary Jane.

"Alright, Blade," Cap said. "Tell us what you know."

Blade stood.

"Last month I ran into Victor von Doom – we had it out, and I got away. I had learned of plans he had for an invasion on the Fantastic Four. I tried to get back here fast as I could, but had some trouble. I arrived a week ago, went to warn Reed, and found that Doom had gotten to them first."

"What does Doom want with the Fantastic Four?" Cap asked.

"Doom has developed a high powered machine that can remove the powers of Supers and deliver them to others. If Doom was to use this machine to take the powers of the FF, he could put them into himself."

"But that's not all," Elektra said. "The powers can be split – he could not only press the powers into himself, but any other supervillian willing."

"Oh my God," Shadowshine said.

"We've got to do something!" Luke said.

"I'll arrange an emergency backup bravo team," Cap said.

"Alright, then," Tony said. "Avengers, Assemble."

"Plus Deadpool!"

* * *

><p>As the Quinjet took them towards Latveria, Logan and Cap were organizing a bravo team.<p>

"Phone," Logan said. "Speed Dial: X Mansion."

The phone rang for a moment, and then a chirpy, female voice picked up. "Xaviers School for Gifted Youngsters!"

"Hey, Kitty," Logan said,

"Logan! Hey, where'd you go? Scott is pi-"

"Hey, is that Shadowcat? Hi, Shadowcat!" Peter said, waving like she could see him.

"Hi, Pete! I'm guessing theres an important Avengers emergency?"

"Somethin' like that. Is Emma around?"

"Ugh. _Yes_. Hold on." They were put on hold.

"_It's Saturday night  
>and I'm just hangin' out<br>Lookin' for a place to party  
>So I jumps into my ride<br>and I hits the road  
>Cause there's only one place to go<br>Down to the nightclub!"_

"You have _Down to the Nightclub_ as your hold music?" Spidey asked Logan.

Logan grunted, and a new, cold voice came on the speakers.

"Logan?"

"Hey, Em."

"Logan, you inconsiderate, unsophisticated, temperamental cretin!"

"I miss you, too."

"Beside the point; where are you?"

"On an Avengers mission."

"Well, I have a surprise for you when you get home, Mr. Howlett. I have a lovely new Victorias Secret set with your name on it, mister. And as soon as you get here, you and I are going to have a lovely night of adultery and wine –"

"Emma," Logan cleared his throat, looking at the dumbstruck Avengers around him. "You're on speaker."

There was silence for a moment. "You inconsiderate, unsophisticated, temperamental cretin!"

"Anyways," he coughed. "I need you to be available for an emergency Bravo team." He explained the situation. "I also want you to put Scott, Jean, and whoever else you chose for the team."

"Alright, darling. Be safe."

"I will. Love ya, doll."

They hung up, and Spidey stared at Wolverine. "You and the White Queen? Are you kidding?"

"You have your ladies, I have mine."

"But Emma Frost? Man, I bet you can't wait to get home."

**Next Time – It's time to enter Castle Doom! But can the Avengers get in without getting captured themselves?**


	10. Doom&Magneto xWho HAS been working out x

Victor von Doom paced back and forth across the cold, dark floor deep underground his castle in Latveria. Sitting in a chair watching him with guarded eyes was an older man.

"Victor," the man in the chair said. "You must calm, my friend."

"Calm?" Victor said, turning. "You have the nerve to tell me to calm in my own home, Magnus?" He took a breath. "Are they awake?"

"All but the larger one."

"Good. We may proceed."

Doctor Doom and Magneto walked side by side down a hall, opening a door and going through a cell leading them into yet another cell. This cell contained the heroes called the Fantastic Four; Sue Richards, who was bleeding from the nose in effort to bust out of the cell and her bonds, had her hands chained; her husband Reed was in a similar position, as was Sue's younger brother Johnny. Ben Grimm was still unconscious.

"It seems we may have hit Mr. Grimm a little _too _hard," remarked Doom.

"Victor," Reed said. "Whatever you're planning . . . you can't do this. We've done nothing to you or Latveria. Have some sense, man!"

"Sue, stop struggling," Johnny warned his sister. "_Our_ powers don't work in here." He cast an envious glare at Ben, whose rocky orange skin remained the same as always.

Sue panted, blood dripping onto her suit.

Johnny glared at the villains. "I don't know what you guys are planning, but it won't work; you people don't seem to understand that the good guys usually win. You can try all you want, fellas, but at the end of the day, you're still just failures in goofy costumes. I mean, come on. Have you _seen _the comic book Deadpool wrote about rabbits and Doomicorns?"

The chains binding Johnnys hands suddenly flew to his throat, constricting him.

"Maybe for a time, Mr. Storm," Magneto said. "But not now. Not now that we have you."

Magneto released the metal, and Johnny coughed.

"Come, Magnus," Doom said. "It's time to prep the machine."

Tony pulled up a large, holographic map in the quinjet. The map showed details of Castle Doom, which they were close too.

"This is where we believe Doom is holding the Fantastic Four," Tony said.

"He's pointing to the basement," Noelle told Matt.

"We don't know what he's doing to them – but thanks to Blade, we know we he intends to do – he's going to steal a portion of their powers."

"But there's one problem with that," came Emma Frosts cold voice on the speaker. "He would have done it by now – he must know you're coming. You're walking into a well-laid trap."

"Can you or Jean get a read on Doom from the sky, Em?" Logan asked.

"No. Just be careful entering."

"Will do," Cap said. "Are we ready to go, everyone?"

The heroes split up into several groups. Daredevil, Shadowshine, Spider-Man, Deadpool, Blade, and Spider-Woman were in their own group. Spider-Man crawled along the walls silently, and they were doing fine until there was a blast. Deadpool and Blade pulled their guns; Spider-Woman flew a few feet in the air, ready to attack with venom; Daredevils hand was on his billy club, and Shadowshine was in position for attack. Bullets were suddenly sprayed at them; Daredevil heard Shadowshine grunt as one thumped into her shoulder.

"Matt!" She yelled. "They're tranq darts! Watch out!"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine; I've got my healing . . . my healing . . . f-factor. . . I . . . oh. Matt? Oh . . ."

"Noelle?" Matt called. "Noelle!" He bent down; she was unconscious. "Wake up," Matt said. "Baby, wake up – we need you." A dart lodged itself in Daredevils boot, narrowly missing his ankle. He reached down and scooped Noelle up.

"Deadpools down!" Blade yelled. "The darts go right through their healing factors."

"You hear that, Wolverine?" Daredevil said into his headseat.

"Loud and clear," growled the X-Man.

"Shadowshine down," Matt grumbled.

"So is the Red Goblin," Cap said, referring to Penelope Osborn, a newer member of the Avengers.*******

"Wolverine went to meet Bravo!" Elektras voice said. "But Luke is down!"

Daredevil was hit from behind, and Noelle was yanked from his gripped. "No!" He shouted, starting to follow, but got into a fight with a few guards.

"What's happening up there?" Ben was coming around.

"Ben!" Sue said. "Dooms had us all this time – I think the soldiers are under attack. Are you alright?"

"Fine." He tried to pull free, but couldn't get his bonds to let up. "Reed, what is this stuff?"

"Adamantium. It's probably the rarest metal in the world. It's 100% indestructible, the same stuff the Wolverines claws are made of. It actually has quite a few remarkable –"

"Don't need the science lesson, Reed," Ben grumbled.

The door opened. A few guards entered, carrying some others with them. They bound their hands before running back to their fight.

"Oh, no!" Johnny said. "Luke? Luke, can you hear me? Wake up!"

Deadpool groaned; Johnny rolled his eyes. "Great, he wakes up first."

"Chimmichanga?" Deadpool burst upward. "No vegetables!" He shook his head, realizing he was in danger. "Focus,Wade . . . Hey, I found the FF!"

"You didn't find them, you dipwad," said the girl clad in red. "We were captured."

"Crap. I had dinner reservations."

"Would you shut up for a minute?" Luke moaned, rolling over.

The last girl, the one in blue, blinked open her eyes. "Oh, no," she said, sitting up. "Matt. Is Matt ok?"

"He was fine last I saw," the lady in red said.

"Hi," Sue said. "You must be Shadowshine and the Red Goblin – welcome to the world of supers."

"Gee, thanks," said Penelope. "Everyone hold still." She stood, and from her boots sprang two gliders that clicked together, a sharp point on the ends. She hopped off the glider, turning her arms to the glider and picking the lock on hr chains. The moment the chains were off, Doom entered the room, several armed guards with him.

"Bring them all," said Doom with a wave of his hand.

"Anyone know what's going on?" Sue asked.

"They're out to steal powers," Noelle explained. They entered a room where a large metal machine sat in the middle of the floor.

"Susan," Doom said. "If you'd be kind enough to go first."

"Go to hell, Victor." She tried to hit her with a mental blast, but the heroes were all still too weak.

"Gentlemen," Doom said. One pressed a taser to her back and gave her a shot. Sue slumped forward.

"Victor, you cretin! I'll have you for that!" Reed snarled.

Sue was put in the machine, strapped down on a stretcher. The door was shut, and Doom pulled a lever. A bright light was in the room for nearly two minutes, before it died out. The door opened, and the guards allowed Reed to rush to Sue and get her out. He cradled her in his arms, and Noelle wondered if that's how Matt looked at her when she was hurt.

"Who would like to go next?"

"_Flame on!" _

There was a moment of utter confusion as Johnny burst into flames and attacked Doom. But his flames died out quick, and he fell to the floor.

"Thank you for volunteering, Mr. Storm," Doom said, kicking him over.

Noelle was forced to watch as the heroes were placed one by one in the machine, coming out weak and hurt. Soon, all that was left was her and Deadpool.

There was a sudden yell, and the door opened – two women were shoved to the ground. The first one had a lot of red hair and bright green eyes. The second had long, blonde tendrils of hair, and bright and cold blue eyes. Her nose was bleeding; she looked vaguely familiar.

"Well," the man called Magneto said. "This is a surprise."

The blonde wiped her blood on the back of her hand, standing slightly shakily on tall, white boots. The woman was folded into a slim white pair of leather pants and a white tube top with a billowing white cape – a choker around her neck had a red "X" on it.

"Miss Grey," Magneto said. "Miss Frost. So glad you could join us." He tuned to Doom. "Take Mrs. Grey-Summers next – she has a power you won't want to miss out on. Then add Ms. Frost."

"Damn bloody Jean, always gets first," Emma muttered. "Wow, Magneto, you look great. Have you been working out?"

Jean snorted. "Hi, Johnny."

"Hi, Jean," Johnny raised his hand weakly.

"Guards?" Magneto asked.

"Oh, sorry. They can't hear you," Emma said. "They're in a telepathically induced coma. You really didn't think this through, did you?" Magneto and Doom were thrown backwards with a telepathic jolt, and Noelle and Penelope jumped up towards Doom, ready to attack; Blade and Deadpool were already pointing guns at Magneto.

The guns were thrown from their grasp from Magneto's force – Emma's choker squeezed her neck, and she coughed.

"Anyone else tries anything," Magneto said, his arm outstrectched towards Emma. "And I'll kill her."

Jean looked thoughtful. "Is that a promise?"

"Bitch," Emma choked out.

"Whore!"

"Cow!"

"_Ladies_," Magneto said.

Noelle watched in horror as the two X-Men were stripped of some of their powers – and the next thing, Doom was looking at Noelle.

"Your turn, my dear."

"Over my dead body," she said, contemplating whether or not to burst into her light.

The guards grabbed each side of her, pulling as she struggled. She hit one in the nose and kicked one in the groin.

She was tased, and it was dark.

Sue was sitting on the floor, still dizzy from the machine. She was sick to her stomach, and Reed was still unconscious next to her.

_~Sue! It's me, Jean. Are you alright? ~_

Sue looked at Jean, who was sitting up, shaking Emma Frost.

_~No, ~ _Sue thought back. _~I'm weak – the others are worse. ~_

_~Sit tight, Sue, and count down from ten. ~_

Sue took a deep breath, counting as the telepath told her to do.

_10, 9, 8 . . ._

There was a crash from above, and Sue concentrated.

_7, 6, 5 . . ._

There was yelling and the sound of clashing metal.

_4 . . ._

The room shook.

_3 . . ._

A banging on the door.

_2 . . ._

The door came off the hinges.

_1 . . ._

The door crashed down; with a snarl, something hurled across the room, tumbling into Magneto: Wolverine held him by the front of his shirt, slamming Magnus against the wall, his claws at his throat.

"You take my girl?" Logan snarled, slamming Magneto into the wall harder for emphasis. "You put her in that machine? _You try and take her powers? _Bad move, bub!"

Matt was suddenly beside Noelle, and she placed her hand on his.

"Dooms getting away!"

They all looked up; Doom was gone.

**Next Time: Doom is selling powers. Noelle and Elektra can't stand each other. Deadpool is running around.**

**'Nuff Said.** ;)


	11. HYDRA Rising

Matt rolled over, yawning. He grabbed his cane and glasses and made his way to the kitchen.

He could hear Noelle's steady heartbeat, and could smell her coffee.

"You're up early," Matt said.

Noelle started, not hearing him come in. "Couldn't sleep," she muttered.

Matt sat beside her at the table, laying his hand on hers. "What's wrong, baby?"

She sighed. "I just don't feel well, I guess."

Matt kissed her head. "Lets get dressed – we have a meeting at the mansion."

* * *

><p>"Doctor Doom has sold our powers to HYDRA." Reed slammed a folder down on the table.<p>

The Avengers, X-Men, and Fantastic Four sat around the table in the meeting room; Matt heard Spider-Woman wince, and Luke cuss under his breath.

"Great," Logan snarled. "Now they're gonna get us with our own powers."

"Only some of us," Scott said. "Right?"

"Not exactly," Emma said. She leaned back in her chair. "Before Jean and I entered Doom's castle, Henry injected us with Nano sentinel technology used by Cassandra Nova. We allowed ourselves to be captured, so that when we transferred _our _powers, we would also transfer the sentinels in our blood stream. Henry diagnosed us – he has the only known cure."

"Then, why fight so hard?" Penelope asked.

"Magneto knows us," Jean said. "If we didn't put up a fight, he would have known something was wrong."

"So anyone that ends up with Jean and I's powers will become intensely ill," Emma said with satisfaction.

"That's brilliant!" Reed said.

Tony frowned. "I could have thought of that, given time."

"Ah," Hank said with a glint in his eyes. "But you didn't."

"So, all of the villains in the world that steal our powers will die a painful death?" Noelle asked.

Everyone was silent. "Yes, that's right," Emma said finally.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't that everything we're against?" Noelle asked. "I mean, the killing thing?"

"She's right," Steve said. "We're going to have to track down every villain that takes our powers, and cure them. Then put them behind bars."

* * *

><p>"Wait. Stop. There – what <em>is <em>that?" Yuriko leaned over the shoulder of a HYDRA lab tech, pointing at something under the microscope. "Right there. Enlarge it."

The tech enlarged it on a screen, and Yuriko squinted at it. "It almost looks like . . ."

"Sentinels," growled Sabretooth.

"Calm down, Victor," Sebastian Shaw said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "We'll resolve it."

"Yes, you had better," Madam Hydra said as she entered the room. "And soon. I don't like having all of these people hanging around my base."

"Don't worry about it, Viper, dear," Enchantress said from the sofa. "A simple charm and those silly robots of yours will disappear." She swung her feet over the cushion and approached them. "Where is the power radiation located?"

"Follow me," Viper said.

The women went down to the basement, where Viper entered a code next to a large, metal door. It opened, and they went in. Shelves lined the walls, with names and powers listed.

**Cage, Luke** - Bulletproof skin, super strength

**Clancy, Noelle** - Light manipulation, healing factor

**Frost, Emma** - Telephathy, diamond skin

**Grey-Summers, Jean** - Telepathy, telekenisis, Phoenix Force

**Grimm, Ben** - Rock-like skin, super strength

**Osbourne, Penelope** - Healing Factor, super genuis

**Richards, Reed** - Elastic skin

**Richards, Susan** - Invisibility, force fields

**Storm, Johnny** - Fire-form, flight

**Wilson, Wade** - Healing factor, reflexes

Viper and Enchantress stopped at Jeans shelf. "This is the one that the Sentinels were in?" Enchantress asked, picking up a long tube with a liquid in it.

"That one and Emma Frosts," said Viper.

"Well, then," smiled Enchantress. "I guess we've outsmarted the heroes."

* * *

><p>"They outsmarted us!" Elektra slammed her fists down on the table.<p>

"What!" Cap exclaimed.

"Yeah," Elektra said. "I just had myself a little playdate with Bullseye. Unless he magically mutated over night, he now has the vast powers of light manipulation and healing on his side."

"Oh, that's just low," Noelle said quietly. She stood. "I'll kill him."

"I think you've done quite enough, actually," Elektra said.

"Excuse me?"

"What? Don't act like you're surprised."

"Don't act like you're smarter than the rest of us!"

"You saw this coming. He killed your sister, remember? He's trying to intemidate you!"

"Don't talk about things you don't understand!"

"I understand perfectly! Your sister was a cop. Good for her. She messes up by arresting some of Kingpins goons, and Bullseye puts a bullet through her head. And I know because I was hired to take that hit before he was, but I backed out and went back to being the _good guy_, while you ran around doing cheap kills!"

"What the hell is your problem, huh? You come back and find out that you can't just crawl back into bed with Matt, and you go all ninja-spy on me?"

Elektra took a step back, stung. "This has nothing to do with -"

"Bull! You know it does. You want to say something," Noelle spread her arms. "Say it to my face."

Elektra's face turned red as she reached for her sai.

"Ladies!" Steve stood up. "That's enough!"

"C'mon, Matt," Johnny grinned. "Control your women."

"Shut-up, Johnny!" Matt said. He stood. "Cap's right. We shouldn't be fighting. Let's concentrate here. Penelope, what have you and Reed come up with?"

"The radiation in Jean and Emmas powers should have spread to the rest and affected them immediatly. They seem to have gotten rid of the nano-sentinels. We're working on something that can put the sentinels back into their systems _and _eat away their 'borrowed' powers. Then we can give them the cure and put them away," Penelope said, looking up from the papers and formulas spread out around her and Reed.

"Good," Cap said. "Let's meet tomorrow and talk about it then."

"What the hell was that?" Matt demanded as he walked outside to where Noelle was standing with her arms crossed. Her heart was racing, and Matt could feel the anger rolling off of her. "What's the problem?"

"_She_ is my problem!" She snapped, turning around. "She waltzes in here and everyone trusts and respects her. I had to earn that, and she was an assain far longer than I was!"

"She's been on the team before."

"I've been on my period before. Does that make Jessica or MJ any better then me?"

Matt sighed. "Noelle, I know that Elektra is hard to deal with. But please, just try for me." He wrapped his arms around her. "I love you."

Noelle sighed and nodded, laying her head on his shoulder.

"Let's get going," Matt said. "It smells like rain."

The two started down the street as the sun set. Noelle had her arm wrapped around Matt's, guiding him - though she knew he didn't need it - towards the bus station.

Trying to ease the tension, Matt told Noelle a terrible joke, and she laughed. Matt smiled, thanking God she wasn't angry anymore. They continued to laugh and joke, until they were stopped by a man in an overcoat. He grabbed Noelle's arm, yanking her to the side and putting a gun to her head.

"Give me your money, blind man, and no one gets hurt," the mugger said.

"Really?" Matt said. "For real? You're mugging a woman and a blind guy? How desperate are you for cash?"

"I'm for real, man! I will put a hole in her head."

Matt sighed. "Dear?"

Noelle stomped on the muggers foot, spinning around and kicking him square in the chest. He flew backwards, and stood up.

"Bad move," the mugger said. "See, I recently bought superpowers. Can ya believe it? That's why I'm looking for cash - I want more powers!" His body rippled, and his skin turned to diamond.

Matt sniffed the air, catching the scent of his change. "Hey," he said, and jumped into the air, grabbing a fire escape ladder and slamming into the mugger. "I happen to know the real owner of that power, and if you got her powers, well, you might want to get yourself checked for some STDs."

Noelle giggled. "I am _so _telling Logan you said that."

Matt grinned, then sobered and ducked as the muggers fist flew over his head.

"That's not the only power I got!" He yelled. He spread his arms, and his chest light up.

"Oh no, you did _not!_" Noelle yelled, and lit herself up. "How dare you!"

"Uh-oh," Matt said, now able to see.

Noelle attacked him, punching his face over and over, to no prevail, as he was diamond. She made her light brighter, and the mugger screamed and covered his eyes, his body returning to normal. Noelle punched him one last time, and he fell to the ground.

Matt looked at her and raised and eyebrow.

Noelle adjusted her shirt. "What?"

**Next Time - It's supposed to be a relaxing evening, but something much more sinister is going on. **


	12. Bullseye!

"Hon, are you ready yet?"

Matt ran his fingers through his hair and pulled on the cuffs of his sleves.

"Almost," Noelle called. A moment later, Matt heard the click of her heels as she joined him. "What's the big deal, anyway?"

"It's Cap's birthday," Matt said. "Tony had Pepper set the whole thing up. I guess they thought it would be good to have a little fun for a night, what with everything going on . . ." He smiled. "Now, let me see you."

Noelle smiled and the room lit up, showering Matt in light. Noelle wore a long, blue dress that dripped white sequins. Her blonde curls were piled on her head, and sapphire earrings dangled from her ears.

"You look stunning," said Matt, laying a hand on her cheek and kissing her lightly.

"Mm. Your tie is crooked."

Matt laughed and touched his nose to hers. She wrinkled it - quite cutely, Matt thought - and kissed her again.

Noelle dimmed her life, and Matt offered his arm; Noelle took it and led him out to the limo waiting for them.

"So," Noelle said. "Cap's bringing his new 'Lady Friend', huh?"

"That's what Jessica said," Matt said. "I guess we'll find out."

The couple arrived at Stark Hall, Tony's personal party villa. Noelle guided Matt inside, where classical music played.

"Hows the outlook?" Matt asked.

"Pretty good," Noelle said. "All the new and old Avengers; the X-Men; the FF . . . oh, Alpha Flight's here! A few S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, there's Deadpool and Abby . . ."

"Well, let's forget about them," Matt smiled. "Come on. Let's dance."

Noelle led him onto the dance floor, and Matt swung her around.

MJ, looking lovely in a sweetheart top white dress, danced next to them with Peter, who looked dapper in a matching tux. Jessica and Luke danced on the otherside. Jessica's large baby bump looked adorable in her purple dress, and Luke talked softly to the baby.

Noelle smiled. "Matt? Do you ever think about our, you know, future?"

"Of course I do."

"What do you see?"

"You and me. What more is there?"

"Oh. Um, I dunno. Like, do you think we'll be together forever?"

"Yes, actually. I love you, Noelle."

"I love you, too."

They were silent for a moment.

"What is our relationship like?"

"What?" Matt frowned.

"Like, on a scale of one to ten, how would you rate our relationship?"

Matt leaned in and kissed her neck. "Broke my scale."

That got a smile out of Noelle.

"Have you felt the engagment ring Pete got MJ?"

"Mm-hmm. I went with him to buy it. Very nice quality. White gold, perfect cut. He got their names ingraved."

"It's lovely."

"Very nice."

Noelle sighed a small sigh.

Matt was about to ask what was wrong when suddenly Noelle was grabbed by behind and spun around.

Jessica Drew stood there, holding up a broken heel and scowling. "Help."

"Oh, no!" Noelle took the broken shoe in her hand. "MJ, do you have that shoe glue?"

"You need shoe glue?" MJ suddenly broke away from Peter and sprinted towards the women. "There's some in my bag. Come on."

And the three women were gone.

Matt frowned and shook his head as Peter joined him. "They carry _shoe glue_?"

Peter sighed and he and Matt sat down at a table. A moment later, Johnny Storm joined them. "How many women are going to crawl all over me?"

"Shut up, Johnny," Matt and Pete said in usion.

They were silent, and then Matt sighed. "Is there any reason Noelle would be asking me about our relationship?"

"Depends," Johnny said. "What's she saying?"

"She asked where I saw us in the future, how I rated our relationship . . . She's not going to break up with me, is she?"

Peter and Johnny were silent, then they looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"What?" Matt frowned.

"You moron!" Johnny said. "She doesn't want to break up! She wants you to _propose_!" They continued to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Tony asked as he joined them.

"Noelle is asking relationship questions, and Matt thinks she wants to break up!" Johnny laughed.

"What?" Tony furrowed his brow. "No, she wants you to propose."

They continued to laugh. "This isn't funny!" Matt said. "How . . . I mean, like how do I do it?"

Johnny wiped a tear from his eye. "Come up with something creative. Something she'll remember forever."

"Like what?"

"Hey, do I look like I have time to be creative?" Johnny asked as two women joined him and took him by the arm.

Matt sighed. "So what do I do, Pete?"

"I dunno. How about a -"

He stopped as the girls returned. "We'll talk about this later."

Noelle rejoined her boyfriend, sitting. "We fixed it."

"I'm glad," Matt smiled.

But the rest of the night, all Matt could think off his proposal, and how he would do it.

The two left early, opting to go home and spend some time together.

As they walked to their apartment, Matt kept looking over his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Noelle would ask.

He would just shake his head and say he thought he heard something.

The two got home, changed, and cuddled up on the sofa. Noelle popped in an old movie in the DVD player, selected the setting for the blind, and pulled a blanket around them.

* * *

><p>Noelle blinked open her eyes. The Tv was still on, and she looked towards the clock. It was three in the morning. Noelle looked around, frowning when she didn't see Matt anywhere.<p>

"Matty?" She called, sitting up. She stretched and stood, headed towards the bathroom. "Matt?" He wasn't there, so she headed for the kitchen. "Matt?" He wasn't anywhere in the apartment.

Knowing he would still be partying hard, Noelle called Tony.

"Hey, Tony," she said. "Is Matt with you guys?"

"Us?" he asked. "Why would he be with us? He went home with you hours ago."

"He's gone."

They disgused this a few more minutes, and Noelle got dressed. By the time she had clothed herself and turned the lights on, Peter and Johnny had arrived, still in their tuxedos.

"When was the last time you saw him?" Pete asked as he and Johnny helped search the house.

"We fell asleep on the sofa together," Noelle said. "I don't know where he could be. He would have woken me up if something wrong. He would have left a note if he needed to go get something . . . " she muttered as she looked around for anything out of place or suspicious.

"Uh, guys?" Johnny said.

"What?" They asked.

Johnny was starring at something on a shelf; Noelle and Peter joined him. It was a picture of Matt and Noelle smiling and looking into each others eyes (Or, at least, Noelle had been) as they sat across from each other. The picture had been taken by MJ at her engagment party, and was in a pretty wooden frame.

But what caught the attention of the three was something tucked in the corner of the photo, in front of Matt's face. Noelle's hand flew to her mouth, and Johnny wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

Tucked in the corner of the photo was a card - a black ace of spades, with one red word scrawled across it.

_Bullseye!_

* * *

><p><strong>Next time - What would Bullseye want with Matt? And how can Noelle find out before it's too late? <strong>


	13. Missing Matt Part 1

Noelle sat on the rooftop of the Wilson Fisk's office. The wind was blowing slightly, and thunder sounded overhead, but she didn't care. She had to find Matt.

She picked the lock on the door to the stairwell entrance. Quietly, she entered, sneaking down the stairs and into the corridor. She made her way to the fourteenth floor, and saw two armed men outside of Fisk's office. She slid into the corridor, taking them by the surprise. She swept her leg around in a wide arc, sweeping ones feet out from under him. The other one attacked, and she punched him in the nose; the first one attacked, and she grabbed the front of his suit and slammed him onto the ground. With a burst of light, Noelle's body was covered in blinding brightness. The men yelled and fell to their knees. Noelle kicked open Fisk's door.

He was behind his desk, writing something down. He looked up with a frown. "Miss Clancy," he said. "Would you please have a bit more respect for my things? Doors are expensive to replace."

She slammed the door behind her and shoved a chair under the doorknob.

"Make yourself at home," Fisk said.

"Where is he?" She asked, approaching the desk. She flattened her palms on the desk and leaned forward.

"Who?" Fisk asked innocently.

"Don't play games with me. Where is he?"

Fisk paused. Then he stood and walked over to a cart in the corner of the room, and poured himself a drink. He turned and looked at her, and took a sip of his drink before answering.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Noelle was across the room in a second; she was a good deal shorter than him, but she had a dagger in her hand, pointing it at his throat. "I warned you about playing games."

He frowned disdainfully at the dagger. "Whatever is going on, I have no idea." He looked at her sharply. "Murdock is missing, isn't he?"

"I want his location."

"I don't have it."

"Then give me Bullseye."

Fisk's eyes gleamed. "Bullseye? I don't know _where _he is."

"I will beat the location out of you if I have to," she growled.

"He'd kill you."

"I'll kill him."

"He killed Jillian."

Noelle blinked, stung by his comment. "Don't speak her name."

"Don't demand things out of me."

"Listen to me, Kingpin. You apparently know who I am. You would also know that, I'm a simple woman. I teach school during the day, and am a superhero during the night. Does that sound absurd to you? Well, it will to the police, too. I am not afraid of you, so don't try to patronize me. I want Bullseye's hide out, and I want it _now._"

He sighed and returned to his desk. "He's been moving around," Fisk said. "The last time I contacted him, he was picking up his mail from Tyrone's Barber Shop in the Bronx. Try there. But I won't be held responsible when he kills you."

Noelle nodded to the Kingpin and made her way out of the building.

* * *

><p>Max sat behind the counter in Tyrones. Tyrone, a large, dark man with a buzz cut, was currently cutting a frazzled looking woman's hair as she smoked a cigarette.<p>

"You see this?" Max asked in awe, pointing at a magazine. "Tony Stark this, Tony Stark that. This guy is everywhere!"

"He's a billionaire genius," Tyrone rumbled. "You stupid or somethin'? Whatcha expect?"

"Hey, don't be calling me dumb," Max said. "I don't _have _to be here, you know. I was hired to be some muscle because you're in the Kingpins good graces."

"I'm my own muscle, man."

"My grandma can throw a better punch than you," Max shot back.

Tyrone muttered something as the lady paid him and left.

"Man, I'm going out back. You want some yesca?" Tyrone said.

"I don't do that shit," Max made a disgusted face. "Enjoy yourself."

Max sat back, watching the fuzzy TV. The bell over the door jingled.

"We're closed!" he called.

He heard heels clack on the linoleum, and he sighed, irritated. "I said, we're closed!"

He looked up, annoyed. The woman in front of him was gorgeous, with blonde curls framing her soft face. She wore tall black boots that made her legs look fabulous.

"Well, hello," Max smiled. "You're in the wrong borough. The Miss America pageant is in Manhattan this year."

She wondered around the shop. "I need a little help," she said. "I thought maybe someone here could be of assistance."

"Hey, doll, I'll do what I can," Max said, eying her legs.

She smiled. "That's what I wanted to hear." She stopped at the counter, laying her hand on a pair of long scissors. Before Max knew what was happening, she had grabbed the scissors and sent them flying at Max; they caught his shirt sleeve, pinning him to the wall.

He attempted to jerk the scissors from his shirt; the blonde trapped his against the wall, holding a knife to his throat. "Matt Murdock," she said. "Where is he?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" He spat.

"I won't tolerate games, Dillon," she said. "I want Bullseyes location!"

"I'm not telling you _anything!" _

With an explosion, Noelle was thrown against the wall.

Max grinned as she fell unconscious. He grabbed her arms and yanked her up, setting her in a barber chair. He looked around, cursing. He searched through the desk drawers until he found some duct tape.

Tyrone came inside as Max taped her arms behind her. "The hell are you doin' in here?!" He exclaimed.

"Taping her to the chair. C'mon, give me a hand."

"Oh, no. I ain't getting into that bull –"

"Shut up!" Max snapped, but Noelle had come to. She brought her foot up and it hit Max in the crotch. He grabbed his boys and sunk to the ground.

"You," Noelle said to Tyrone. "Untie me, _now!"_

"Hey, whatever you say, lady," he said, fumbling to cut the tape off.

She stood and leaned down, grabbed Max's hair and pulling his head up to look at hers.

"Go," She told Tyrone. "Get out now, and I never saw you."

You didn't have to tell him twice - he grabbed his jacket, and quietly slipped out the back door.

Noelle pulled Max up and slammed him into the barber chair. She placed her palms on the arms of the chair and leaned forward until she was only inches from his face. "Electro," she said softly. "Where's Bullseye?"

"He'll kill us both!" Max groaned.

"You, maybe. Me? Well, we'll see. Where is he?"

"Listen, lady, I dunno where your boyfriend is!" he groaned. "They said you'd come lookin' for 'im, and that I should steer clear - which I _did, _until you randomly showed up here - because you'd be out for blood! And that's all they said, I swear!"

Noelle leaned in closer. "Mister Dillon," she said. "How attached are you to those fingers?"

* * *

><p>"No way is this it. This isn't Bullseyes style."<p>

Spider-Man and the Human Torch stood in the sewers of New York, directly under Wall Street.

"This is where Electro told Noelle to start," Johnny argued. "This is where they've been going in and out."

"I hate sewers," Peter complained as they made their way through the tunnels. "There are rats, and dead goldfish, and alligators, and Morlocks . . . "

"Alligators? Bull. There's no alligators in the sewers!"

"Are too! MJ said so."

"She's yanking your chain. Where'd she hear that? Sue?"

"So?"

"Sue's been telling us that for years," Johnny said, looking up as they came to a fork.

Pete looked up too. A red arrow had been spray painted on the top of the tunnel, pointing them towards the right tunnel.

"Morlocks," Johnny said as he continued down the right tunnel.

"Or alligators."

"Alligators can't read _or_ paint."

"Morlock Alligators could!"

Johnny stopped and looked at Peter nervously. "_Are _there Morlock Alligators?"

"I dunno," Pete hesitated. The guys looked over their shoulders and around them, chills tingling down their backs.

"Let's keep going," Johnny shuddered.

They walked for a good few hours before Johnny suddenly shushed Pete, who was rambling something about alligators. Johnny pointed at a grate above them.

"Hear that?" asked Johnny.

"Yeah," Peter frowned. "Sounds like a dying pig."

"Worse," Johnny grimaced. "It's Latverian music."

He pushed the grate off, and the two emerged on a sidewalk. An old apartment building was next to it, and the music came from an open window.

Spidey scaled the wall, and the Torch flamed up and flew to the window. He died his flame down and crawled through the window. Spidey came after him.

They quietly made their way to the middle of the room. The music was coming from an old stereo. The song hit a high pitched note, and bars crashed down over the windows and doors.

"Ah, crud," Torch said.

The rug on the carpet opened, and an elevator rose slowly. Dr. Doom stepped onto the floor.

"Welcome, Spider-Man and Johnny Storm," he said.

"There you are!" Johnny exclaimed. "Well, we've just been looking all over for you, Vic! Where ya been, buddy?"

"Oh, here and there. That was a nice trick you tried to pull with those nano-sentienls in the power radiation. Was that Reed's doing?"

"Henry McCoy."

"Ah. I might have known."

Johnny sighed. "Well, should we get right on down to business?"

Doom gestured. "After you."

"Thanks._ Flame on!"_

"_Web on!"_ Spidey yelled.

Doom and Johnny looked at him.

Pete shrugged. "Sorry. I was feeling left out."

The heroes attacked.


	14. Missing Matt Part 2

Noelle answered her phone as she walked briskly down the street. "Hello?"

"We got a location," Pete said.

"Great! How'd you get it?"

"We beat it out of Doom."

She stopped in her tracks. "You two defeated Doom single handedly?"

"Alright, so I had a little help from my new web material. Besides, Latverian Pig Music makes great beat-up music."

"I'm not going to ask," she said. "What's the address?"

"North King Street. But Noelle, wait for us to get there!"

She hung up and turned towards North King.

* * *

><p>The stinging sound of flesh-hitting-flesh rang out across the warehouse for the umpteenth time that night.<p>

And again. And again.

Matt cringed as he sensed another blow coming his way, and his head was knocked to the side when the impact hit his face.

He spat some blood on the floor angrily and shook his throbbing head, trying to clear it.

There he sat, hands and feet securely tied behind him to an old wooden chair, blood dripping from his face onto his clothes. His glasses had cracked and broke a long time ago, and were now in pieces on the floor. His hair was matted and sticky with blood, and he had to spit every few seconds because of the blood welling inside his mouth.

He coughed out some more blood and took a ragged breath.

"Been beating the crap out of me for three days," he rasped. "Haven't tried to interrogate me, nothing. What's your angle?"

"My angle is to get your pretty girlfriend here," Bullseye said from where he sat at a wooden desk, his feet propped up as he flipped through an old Playboy.

"She won't come alone," Matt promised.

With a flick of his hand, Bullseye dismissed the thugs beating on Matt. They left the room, shutting the heavy door behind them.

"I don't care if she brings the whole National Guard," Bullseye said, setting his magazine on his chest. "She'll be the only one to make it into _this _room, I'll see to that." He stood and stretched, strolling over to Matt. He examined his bruised and bloody face. "Too bad you both have to die," he said. "Two of you woulda made some cute kids."

He laughed as he returned to his desk and propped his feet up again.

"Why send her on this chase, though?" Matt asked. "Kingpin, Electro, Doom. Why go through all of them?"

"Let me tell you a story, Matt." Matt cringed at the use of his real name, and Bullseye grinned, continuing. "Long time ago, your girlfriend had a sister. Real pretty thing. Dark hair, great personality. Name was Jill. Anyway, Jill grew up wanting to work for S.H.I.E.L.D. like her daddy - oh, Noelle didn't tell you she's the daughter of one of the Howling Comandos? Bummer. Well, Jill never got that far. She decided to be a cop instead. Worked in Chicago. She was one of the best - she arrested more men then I can count. But a few of them worked for the Kingpin - well, alright, a lot of them worked for the Kingpin. Kingpin decided Jill was a liability, so he hired Elektra Natchios to take her out. Elektra backed out, went back to playing superhero. So Kingpin called me. You know it took me three times to attempt to kill her before I finally did? She made me miss, every single time. Jill pissed me off. I don't like it when I miss. So I set up this little game for her - I nabbed her fiance and left her a trail of clues to find him. She finally catches up - just when she thinks she and her boy are going to get away . . ." he made his fingers in the shape of a gun. "Bang."

"But what does that have to do with Noelle?" Matt asked.

"Noelle has been trying to kill me since she found out I killed Jill; it's been a long four years. I'm getting tired of it - so I bought her powers and set up a game for her, too. Just like her beloved sister."

"And people wonder why _you're _my archenemy," Matt spat.

"Hey, you were an extra part of the deal with this plan. I take out the Human Lightbulb, _and _I kill Daredevil. That's one helluva name I'll be making for myself in the crime world."

"For what it's worth," Matt said as the thugs reentered to continue Matt's beating. "If Noelle doesn't kill you, I will."

* * *

><p>An annoying ringing was sent throughout the apartment.<p>

Steve ignored it. For the first time ever, he ignored the phone.

"Shouldn't you get that?" Asked the woman under the covers with him.

"It can wait until morning," he assured her, kissing her neck.

The ringing started again.

She went rigid beneath him, and Steve just continued to kiss her. "Just ignore it, Erin," he murmered, running his hands down her back.

Finally the ringing stopped, and the two continued to make love.

_Be-deep, be-deep._ His pager was going off.

His phone rang again.

Steve sighed with annoyance.

"Steve," Erin pleaded. "Just go see what's wrong."

Steve sighed again and stood up. He grabbed his cell phone and accepted the call.

"What?" he frowned.

"Gee, I must have interrupted something intimate not to get the 'Captain America speaking.'"

Steve massaged the bridge of his nose. "What is it, Peter?"

"We found Matt."

Steve stood, pulling on his boxers. "Where?"

"A warehouse on North King. You wouldn't believe the people we had to go through to get it, either," Peter said.

Steve was already pulling on his costume. "Where's Noelle?"

"I don't know. I told her the location and she hung up on me. She must have gone ahead."

"Where are you?"

"On our way to the warehouse."

"Right. We'll meet you there."

He hung up, and looked at Erin apologetically. "I'm sorry," he said. "I have to go."

She stood and kissed him. "Come back safe and sound," she said.

He nodded and grabbed his shield.


	15. Finding Matt

"This doesn't make sense," Johnny said.

"What doesn't?" Peter asked.

"The chase. The warehouse. Something's not right . . . it was too easy."

"Hey, listening to that Latverian music and going through alligator infested sewers isn't easy!" Peter countered.

"Bullseye wanted us to find Matt."

"How do you know?"

"He left his card at the house. Kingpin led us to Electro, Electro led us to Doom, and Doom's led us to Bullseye . . ." He shook his head. "They all must be in on something."

They pondered this for a few moments, until Peter pointed towards the sky. "There they are."

Iron Man landed, setting Cap down. Captain Marvel and Spider-Woman landed beside them.

"Hi," Peter said. "Ready to kick some ass?"

* * *

><p>Noelle had beat her way through four guards already, and the door stood there, unguarded and begging to be opened.<p>

It was too easy.

Crossing her fingers, she put her hand on the doorknob, expecting some trap to be sprung, but nothing happened.

She twisted the knob. Unlocked. She gave it a push, and it swung open.

The first thing she saw was Matt, tied and bloody in the middle of the room. Her heart skipped a beat, and she looked around the dark room before rushing towards him.

"Matt!" She said. "Oh, Matt, are you okay?"

"Get out of here!" He yelled. "Get out, it's -"

The door shut behind them with a heavy thud.

Noelle stood, looking around the room.

"Noelle," Matt said. "Look out!"

She ducked to the right, which is exactly what Bullseye had been expecting. Noelle's body jerked as three throwing stars hit her square in her back, right between her shoulder blades.

_"No!"_

* * *

><p>Johnny heard the yell. "Oh God," he paled. "We're too late!"<p>

Twelve armed guards had appeared out of no where when they had entered the warehouse - the heroes were holding their own, but they weren't fast enough.

"Come on!" Peter yelled, forgetting the guards and running for the door.

* * *

><p><em>"No!" <em>Matt yelled again. He worked at the ropes on his wrists, his skin rubbed raw. He got one hand out and went to work on the other.

Bullseye stood over Noelle, kicking her over to make sure she was dead. When he was satisfied, he turned to Matt, who was nearly free.

Matt kicked Bullseye out of the way, and finally pulled his wrist free.

He attacked Bullseye, but Matt was weak. With one swift move, Bullseye had thrown Matt to the ground.

Bullseye placed a foot on Matt's chest to still him.

"Sorry about your girl," Bullseye said. "She was a real _bright _one." He laughed at his own joke, and pointed a gun at Matt's head. "Don't worry. You won't feel a thing."

The shot sounded, but no pain came to Matt. Noelle had jumped in front of the gun and tackled Bullseye to the ground. Bullseye took advantage of his bad situation, and erupted in light.

"You - stole - my - powers!" Noelle shouted, punching him with every word she said. His light died out as Bullseye grew weaker, and Noelle continued to beat him.

A moment later, four hands were on Bullseye, pulling him up off the ground. Johnny and Peter stood on either side of the barley conscious villain, and Cap and Iron Man rushed in behind them.

Noelle was on her knees next to Matt, pulling him up into her lap. "Oh, God," she cried. "Oh, Matt. Please be okay. Are you okay?" she cradled him in her arms.

"Noelle?" He asked, breathing heavily.

"Yeah, baby?" She said, stroking his matted hair off his bleeding face.

He took her hand and held it to the side of his cheek. "Will you marry me?"


End file.
